maowcraftosfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Events '''are common in the roleplay, they usually bring about a large amount of different updates and new characters/missions, they also sometimes occur around holidays. The only repeating event is the '''McOS Anniversary Event, a.k.a. June 8th, however the McOS Anniversary Event does not feature any additional features. Events Hackmas 2017 "Dedsec and Hexspace have wrapped up a gift for you, featuring this update specifically for good ol' Christmas!" -Hackmas 2017 update info. Hackmas 2017 was the Christmas event of 2017, it featured it's own limited time contracts, the Hackmas app, Greg's Christmas Shop, The Six Buildings, and a new character named Alex. Hackmas App The Hackmas app was a limited time contract app where you could select from 3 base missions, and be able to unlock more through The Six Buildings feature. The 3 base missions were: * Ban Status * Incomplete Drawing * Unmarked Cargo These missions hadn't been attempted or completed during the event, and no new missions were unlocked, so there's no way to figure out what the missions would've actually been like. The only tips we have are the descriptions. Greg's Christmas Shop "Welcome down to Greg's Christmas Shop, we've got all of your christmas needs." -Hackmas 2017 update info. Greg's Christmas Shop was an underused feature from Hackmas 2017 where you could possibly mail presents to other user's, and purchase Christmas trees. The channel for Greg's Christmas Shop is currently in archive and goes mainly unused. The Six Buildings The Six Buildings 'was a dungeon-crawler-esque feature implemented only for Hackmas 2017, you could navigate through each building to find secrets and get new items/characters/missions. The buildings were named: # Mantis # Solar # Vortex # Aquarius # Hex # Radio There was usually multiple floors per building, and you would get random prompts to search for areas, getting a large stack of new equipment or contracts. ''"You found: Melee 'Kitchen Knife'" -Building 1: Mantis New Character: Alex (Doomsday) '''Alex ''(or Doomsday)'' is a side-character added during Hackmas 2017, he is the brother of Gradient. Unlike other allies, Alex does not have an entry in the Ally Packs list, this may be because there is no Hackmas 2017 Pack in the listing. His description says, "Alex AKA Doomsday is Gradient's brother, he has skills in engineering and psychology. He's a newcomer so there's not much to know about him right now." April Fools 2018 "I-it just gets weirder." -April Fools 2018 update info '' The April Fools 2018 event was a minor event released on 4/01/2018, it featured 3 wacky functions for that day. # Y2K bug applied to all text. (?) # All guns fire M30W, Stickybomb, 13-47 and NUKE rounds. # Random letters become K. Maowmas 2017 The Maowmas 2017 event was a minor cosmetics event released on 12/26/2017 alongside Hackmas 2017, it featured a single type of case called the Maowmas 2017 Cosmetic Case. Big Event "Xinus is coming from another dimension to make the christmas break of 2 weeks amazing" -Big Event update info The '''Big Event' (or, Multi-Event) was a large gimmick event released on 12/15/2017, it featured multiple periodic events spanning across 2018. Halloween 2018 Halloween 2018 '''was part of the '''Big Event, it featured an exclusive mode where you could fight skeletons and monsters using a custom load-out and with 3 other users. Thanksgiving 2018 Thanksgiving 2018 was part of the Big Event, it featured a version of the "Wedding Qake" minigame from the indie game Jazzpunk with new thanksgiving weapons, but using roleplay commands and such. 4th of July 2018 4th of July 2018 (or, July 4th 2018) ''was part of the '''Big Event', it featured a new modifier to all weapons, making them explosive, whilst making explosive weapons 2x more powerful. Cyber Monday 2018 Cyber Monday 2018 was part of the Big Event, it allowed users to play the minigame Siber for free every since it was released. Good Friday 2018 "Everyone who dies will magically float into the sky to meet jesus, unless they hit a roof if they died inside." -Good Friday 2018 event info Good Friday 2018 was part of the Big Event, it was mainly intended as a joke, where if a character would die in McOS-World, they would fly into heaven, and likely be resurrected. "...why do we even do an event for this?" -Good Friday 2018 event infoCategory:Uncategorized